tigresa y po el amor destinado desde pequeños
by cairon-g700
Summary: el amor nunca se olvida aunque pasen años y años y lo mismo pasa con esta historia donde po y tigresa se conocian desde niños pero un accidente acabo con este amor sin embargo gracias a un viejo amigo el destino vuelve a cobrar su cuenta pendiente basado en el fic "Po y Tigresa"
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda amor destinado

En el palacio de jade se encontraban los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón descansando después de haber regresado de Gongmen y de haber derrotado a Lord Shen, el sol se asomaba lentamente y en los dormitorios de los furiosos Po se levantaba inusualmente temprano sintiendo el estomago vacio

Po: "bostezando" vaya estoy hambriento "sobándose el estomago" creo que ire a preparar el desayuno "se levanta y camina intentando no hacer ruido pero sin mucho éxito mientras las tablas chillaban a cada paso que daba"

De un momento a otro una puerta de uno de los cuartos se abre repentinamente dejando ver a la maestra Tigresa mirándolo seriamente haciendo que se quedara totalmente inmóvil

Tigresa: buenos días Po…

Po: este…. Buenos días Tigresa lo siento no…. Quería despertar a nadie…. Yo solo... "sonrojado un poco por la pena"

Tigresa: creo que no te resulto como esperabas verdad…. "esbozando una pequeña sonrisa interrumpiendo a Po"

Po: ammm… creo que no jeje…. "rascándose la cabeza haciendo una sonrisa levemente nerviosa" oye ¿quieres desayunar? "sonriendo ampliamente"

Tigresa: ¿ya tienes hambre tan temprano? "volvió a poner su cara seria de siempre" de acuerdo vamos

Fueron los 2 hacia la cocina y Po empezó a preparar el desayuno mientras Tigresa se sentó en su lugar habitual quedando ambos en silencio por un buen rato

Po: oye Tigresa… allá en Gongmen gracias por haberme salvado… del cañón de Shen… aunque… temí que tu… bueno… "se quedo totalmente en silencio un momento tratando de tomar fuerzas sin percatarse que sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando"

Tigresa: … "mirando a Po con una cara de sorpresa mientras pensaba" (¿será… posible? ¿le… preocupo? Pero… ¿Por qué?...)

Po: temía… perderte porque… yo…

Po fue interrumpido por el sonido de los pasos de los furiosos que se dirigían platicando de la aventura en Gongmen mientras Tigresa y Po se pusieron serios sin embargo ella quedo algo confundida al no entender bien lo que le quería decir Po

Resto de los furiosos: ¡buenos días!

Tigresa y Po: buenos días

Po: ¿durmieron bien chicos?

Víbora: mejor que nunca "sonriendo ampliamente"

Mono: es bueno regresar a casa después de tan terrible batalla…

Mantiz: si es cierto "añadió" pero también tuvimos suerte… casi acabamos en la tumba de no ser por ti Po…

Todos miraron a Po y le sonrieron mientras el panda se sentía algo avergonzado sin sentir que haya hecho gran cosa

Po: no como creen yo… no hice nada pero ¡ustedes estuvieron barbaros! "decía en un tono muy animado y levantando el brazo en señal de victoria"

Tigresa: no es cierto Po… tu nos salvaste de morir… y por eso te estamos muy agradecidos "le sonríe mirándolo fijamente"

Po: gra… gracias Tigresa eso me hace sentir muy bien viniendo de ti "sonrojándose un poco mientras se acerca a servirles los fideos de siempre pero se aproxima a Tigresa demasiado quedando su hocico junto al oído de la maestra" quisiera… decirte cuanto te… "pensó unos segundos y volvió a hablar" quisiera hablar contigo… te esperare en el durazno… a media noche es… muy importante

Tigresa: "algo confundida" si… claro Po ahí estaré "le susurro"

Los demás comiendo casi sin percatarse excepto Víbora quien se le hizo rara esa escena pero dándole poca importancia y volviendo a su desayuno.

Después del desayuno los 5 furiosos se fueron al salón de entrenamiento mientras Po se dirigió al Salón de los héroes y mientras pensaba en lo sucedido en Gongmen mientras en su mente solo estaba la imagen de Tigresa en aquel momento en la cárcel y ese abrazo… que ni se lo esperaba sintiendo aquellas fuertes garras rodearlo con una ternura nunca antes vista por él… y mientras se aproximaba al estanque del dragón solo pensaba en una duda

Po: (¿Qué sentirá Tigresa por mi?...) "se acerco al estanque mirando fijamente con esa duda en su mente y en un instante fugaz creyó ver a Tigresa besando su mejilla" que… ¿Qué fue eso?... "algo confundido mientras sentía como su corazón latía más rápidamente"

Shifu: ¿tienes dudas panda?... "mirando a Po tranquilamente mientras lo veía parado mirando fijamente al agua"

Po: "sobresaltándose un poco al principio pero reconociendo la voz de su maestro al instante" ma… maestro Shifu… yo… "hincándose y haciendo reverencia" solo quería pensar… tranquilamente…

Shifu: ¿pensando en qué? ¿Quieres contarme? Quizás pueda ayudarte…

Po: bueno maestro yo… "se detuvo un segundo pensando en si era correcto sentir amor por alguien que no es de tu especie" vera… "se sienta en el suelo mirándolo fijamente" desde que volvimos de Gongmen yo… siento algo muy especial por alguien… y no sé si… sea correcto…

Shifu: ¿enserio?... y ese alguien es quizás… ¿Tigresa? "mirándolo de forma amable pero con un poco de preocupación"

Po: "se queda totalmente petrificado pero solo por unos momentos" co… ¿Cómo lo sabe maestro?...

Shifu: los vi… cuando derrotaron a Shen y aunque no estoy en contra del amor… no se… quizás no seas su tipo Po… aun así deberías decírselo merece saberlo… y el destino dirá…

Po: gracias maestro… lo pensare…

Mientras tanto en el salón de entrenamiento los furiosos continuaban entrenando mantis en aquel extraño bosque de postes de entrenamiento con púas de acero, grulla partiendo simples flechas con el agitar de sus alas, víbora en ese inmenso campo de fuego mono en sus aros con cuchillas, y tigresa esquivando y destrozando esos enormes pedazos de madera con clavos de madera en un extremo cuando de repente le pareció ver la cara de Po en uno de esos pedazos inmovilizándose y recibiendo de lleno un golpe en su rostro saliendo disparada no muy fuerte hacia una de las paredes y golpeándose la cabeza quedando inconsciente

Tigresa: "abre los ojos de golpe y de encuentra en un lugar muy raro cubierto de niebla pero que ella sentía que conocía muy bien" do… ¿Dónde estoy?... "dijo en voz baja y caminando hacia cualquier dirección se adentro en la neblina mientras el resto de los furiosos van hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de la maestra y tratan de despertarla

Víbora: ¡Tigresa! Despierta… "la sujeta con la cola y la sacude cuidadosamente"

Mono: ¡Tigresa! ¡¿Qué te pasa? Responde

Grulla: creo que se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza… debemos llevarla a su cuarto…

Mantis: tiene razón se ve que recibió un fuerte golpe…

"todos la levantaron y la llevaron a su dormitorio y la acostaron en la cama mientras aflojaron un poco su ropa y cortaron las vendas que aprisionaban sus pechos para permitirle respirar más fácilmente y cubriéndola finalmente con una sabana hasta la cintura mientras Víbora se dirigía volvía de buscar trapos limpios y una recipiente con agua

En el salón de los héroes Po y Shifu se encontraban meditando en el suelo en la postura del loto cuando de repente entra Mono agitado con cara de preocupación

Mono: maestro Shifu, Po… "se hinca y hace una rápida reverencia y vuelve a levantarse" Tigresa se golpeo la cabeza y no responde… "jadeando pero sin dejar de hablar"

Shifu y Po: ¡¿Qué? "los 2 se levantaron rápidamente y se fueron junto con mono a la habitación de tigresa"

Po: ¡Tigresa! ¡Responde por favor! "dijo casi gritando el panda mientras la agitaba un poco fuerte" ¡reacciona! ¡REACCIONA TIGRESA! "sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse mientras pensaba lo peor" ¿Qué le paso?... "pregunto a los demás lo más tranquilo posible"

Mono: pues… solo escuchamos un fuerte golpe y… ella estaba ahí tirada… pensamos que la golpeo uno de los troncos que usa para entrenar…

Víbora: tranquilo Po ella está bien si… solo se desmayo ya verás que pronto despertara "sonríe intentando ocultar su preocupación por tigresa"

Po: está bien… pero… no me apartare de aquí… no hasta que ella despierte… "la miro preocupado mientras una lagrima se le escapaba de su ojo izquierdo y recorría toda su mejilla"

Shifu: está bien Po… te dejaremos solo "el maestro Shifu les hizo una señal a los demás para que salieran de la habitación"

Víbora: maestro… también es nuestra amiga… ¿Por qué no podemos estar con ella?... "dijo extrañada y un poco triste en cuanto salieron del área de los dormitorios"

Shifu: dejémoslos solos… después vendremos a verla "dijo con un tono entre serio y preocupado"

Víbora: pero… maestro… "se dio cuenta de que no debía insistir y decidió guardar silencio solo siguiendo a los demás al salón de entrenamiento"

Po: "con lagrimas en los ojos" Tigresa… despierta… "le susurraba con la voz quebrada por el llanto" si supieras…. Si supieras lo que siento por ti… no quiero perderte… por favor despierta… "toma su mano y la acaricia suavemente mientras miraba fijamente su rostro con sus ojos sumergidos en lagrimas que cruzaban sus mejillas como si fueran ríos sintiendo las gotas que caían sobre su estomago"

Mientras tanto en el sueño de tigresa se encontraba caminando aun por la neblina hasta escuchar un par de voces que platicaban alegremente a lo lejos

V1: ¿Por qué te tendría miedo?...

V2: porque… ¡soy un monstruo!

V1: tu no pareces un monstruo… los monstruos tienen dientes y garras enormes…

V2: …

Tigresa solo escuchaba atentamente sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía mientras seguía caminando a paso lento hacia donde oía las voces

V1: oh… pero aunque tú los tengas… los monstruos dan miedo y tu no me das miedo… de hecho eres linda

V2: e… en verdad crees que soy… ¿linda? "con un tono sorprendido y un poco quebrado ya que estaba llorando"

Tigresa se encontró en un viejo camino que ella conocía muy bien y lo siguió hasta ver una silueta de un enorme árbol de duraznos y las de 2 niños que estaban ahí pero no los reconocía sin embargo si reconocía el lugar… el orfanato Bao Gu…

V1: claro que lo eres pero… ¿Por qué lloras?

V2: por nada… "secándose las lagrimas" pero… siempre me han dicho que… soy un monstruo…

Tigresa prestó especial atención a la voz que parecía ser de una niña pero por alguna razón se le hacía familiar

Tigresa: ¿monstruo?... así… me llamaban en el orfanato pero… si soy yo… entonces ¿quién es el que está hablando conmigo?...

Oogway: tu ¿Quién crees que sea? "hablo en un tono sereno mientras caminaba hacia ella lentamente"

Tigresa: "voltea rápidamente al escuchar esa voz" ma… ¿maestro Oogway? "lo saluda muy respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia" ¿que acaba de decirme?

Oogway: dije… ¿Quién crees que sea aquel que habla contigo?

Tigresa: no… no lose maestro…

V1: no les hagas caso… a mí siempre me han dicho que soy un panda tonto, gordo e inútil y mírame yo ni los escucho jeje

Tigresa: pa… ¿panda? ¿Será posible?... Po… no puede ser…

Oogway: ¿enserio? ¿Por qué no sería posible? él ha vivido tanto como tú en este valle…

Tigresa: pero… lo recordaría… y solo recuerdo… desde que el maestro Shifu… me adopto… no recuerdo más allá de eso…

Oogway: es porque… el día que Thai Long fue arrestado… tu recibiste un terrible golpe de él y estuviste en recuperación varios días… lo olvidaste todo… pero es hora de que lo recuerdes "chasqueo los dedos y la niebla se disipo mostrando las perfectas imágenes de ella y de Po de niños"

Los recuerdos en la mente de tigresa empezaban a volver rápidamente recordando cada día, cada muestra de afecto que él le dio, lo feliz que se sentía de tener a alguien en su vida y la tristeza al no poder haberlo visto por varios días por culpa de los que Vivian en el orfanato… el deseo de volver a ver a Po para explicarle la mentira que le dijeron… y sobre todo en aquella cueva ese intenso amor que la impulso a besar a Po además de esa promesa que acepto de que cuando fueran grandes se casarían y finalmente… el terrible golpe que dio por completo en su rostro para finalmente hacer que perdiera la memoria y también recordando el ultimo día que volvió a ver a Po antes de ser adoptada por Shifu

Tigresa: "con lagrimas en sus ojos por esos hermosos recuerdos que había olvidado" Po… como pude olvidarte… lo siento… "empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos"

Oogway: tranquila… Po te perdono… sabía que no podrías recordarlo pero no te culpa así que tu tampoco te culpes después de todo… su destino es estar juntos…

Mientras en el cuarto de Tigresa ya habían pasado un par de días mientras Po solo seguía sentado esperando a que tigresa despertara y aun sosteniendo su mano teniendo esperanzas de volver a verla aunque fuera con esa cara seria pero volver a ver sus hermosos ojos color ámbar

Po: "un poco somnoliento" Tigresa… no me dejes por favor… "mirándola con una mirada de inmensa tristeza mientras toma su mano y la presiona contra su mejilla mientras un par de lagrimas escapan de sus ojos"

Víbora: "deslizando suavemente la puerta" disculpa… Po ¿puedo entrar?

Po: "secándose las lagrimas" claro… Víbora… pasa por favor "baja cuidadosamente su mano de nuevo sobre la cama"

Víbora: ¿Cómo sigue?... ¿aun no ha mejorado?

Po: no… ya han pasado 3 días… y ella no despierta… estoy… muy preocupado… y… ¿sino despierta?... "sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse"

Víbora: tranquilo… despertara no pierdas la fe "pone la pinta de su cola sobre el hombreo de Po mientras sonríe intentando animarlo"

Po: si… por supuesto… gracias víbora "sonríe un poco intentando no preocuparla"

En ese momento Tigresa vio desaparecer a Oogway y todo se volvió completamente de un tono negro profundo mientras sentía como la oscuridad la cubría por completo y termino desapareciendo de ese lugar

Tigresa: "abre los ojos de golpe y jadeando fuertemente como si se hubiera asustado bastante sin percatarse que había vuelto a su cuarto ya que no podía moverse" ¿Dónde estoy?... "habló en voz baja" "después de mirar detenidamente y tranquilizarse pudo moverse con libertad y pudo mover la cabeza viendo que junto a ella estaban Po y Víbora dormidos" volví… a mi cuarto… me estaban cuidando… "sonríe tiernamente mientras solo volvía a dormir descansando un poco mientras decía antes de dormir" gracias maestro Oogway…

El sol se levantaba radiante iluminando todo el palacio de jade mientras los rayos del sol llegaban hasta el rostro de Po quien despertó casi inmediatamente

Po: "abriendo lentamente los ojos y mirando a Tigresa fijamente y con preocupación" como deseo… que vuelvas Tigresa… "toma su mano nuevamente con delicadeza"

Tigresa: "sintiendo como toman su mano suavemente abre un poco uno de sus ojos viendo a Po con una cara muy triste sujetando su mano" ¿me has estado cuidando todo este tiempo?… Po

Po: Ti… Tigresa yo… lo siento… no debí tomar tu mano… "intenta poner la mano de Tigresa de nuevo sobre la cama pero siente como Tigresa sujeta firmemente su mano haciendo que se detuviera de golpe" Tigresa… "la miro sonrojado"

Tigresa: no te preocupes "abre lentamente sus ojos los cuales parecían 2 hermosas estrellas brillantes que parecían arder suavemente al mismo tiempo sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo" ¿Qué me ibas a decir?... el dia que me desmaye…

Po: yo… solo… "recordó aquel día casi de inmediato y lo que iba a decirle" veras Tigresa yo… "susurra en su oído" te amo… desde que te vi me pareciste especial… y después de lo que paso en Gongmen… me di cuenta… mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti… y quiero estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado…

Tigresa: "estaba completamente petrificada por las palabras del panda mientras su corazón empezaba a latir muy rápido y su rostro empezó a ponerme mucho mas rojo"

Po: y ¿tu Tigresa?... ¿quieres estar a mi lado para siempre?... ¿tú me amas? "se alejo un poco y la miro intensamente directo a los ojos"

Tigresa: yo… acepto… te prometí que cuando creciéramos seria tu esposa y no pienso romper mi promesa "acaricio la mejilla de Po acercándolo lentamente hacia ella"

Po: "un poco sorprendido" pe… pensé que me habías olvidado para siempre… y pensé que… si lograba entrar aquí… podría estar a tu lado… pero no pude… siempre me rechazaban… y cuando… el maestro Oogway me eligió en vez de a ti… sentí que te había lastimado… me sentí tan culpable… y creí que jamás me recordarías porque pensé que me odiabas…

Tigresa: agradéceselo al maestro Oogway el me ayudo a recordar… y como tú me hiciste la niña más feliz del mundo… no solo te perdono… también te amo "lo besa tiernamente sintiendo como los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban y también los de Po"

Po: "se separa del beso casi sin aliento abriendo lentamente sus ojos mirando los ojos de tigresa mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro" eso fue bárbaro "dijo casi susurrando ya que aun seguía Víbora a su lado durmiendo"

Tigresa: ¿no querrás decir que fue radical? "sonriéndole al panda de una manera juguetona"

Po: si eso también "riendo de forma bobalicona" pero si tu lo dices entonces tú tienes toda la razón mi amada Tigresa… "le da otro beso aun más largo y romántico que el primero"

Víbora: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?... "mirándolos muy sorprendida"

Po: na… nada Víbora… "se sonroja demasiado" solo… estaba…. "bastante nervioso"

Tigresa: Po y yo… somos novios amiga mía lo amo muchísimo… "sonríe mientras mira tiernamente a Po y se sonroja tanto como el"

Víbora: pero… ¿Cómo?... "aun mas sorprendida"

Po: luego te contare Vibora… pero ahora hay que ir a desayunar… debes tener hambre verdad mi amor "sonrojándose mientras mira cariñosamente a tigresa"

Tigresa: si mi amor "mirándolo de la misma forma e igual de sonrojada"

Los 3 se fueron a desayunar y mientras Po terminaba de preparar el desayuno entraron los demás furiosos y sentándose en sus respectivos lugares sin percatarse que Tigresa miraba fijamente a Po

Mantis, Mono y Grulla: buenos días

Tigresa, Víbora y Po: buenos días

Mono: ya estás bien Tigresa que bueno estuvimos muy preocupados por ti…

Mantis: si estábamos muy preocupados pero ya estás bien aunque… "mantis se acerca a mirarla detenidamente" ¿Qué será esto?... "sube por el hombro de Tigresa y se aproxima a su mejilla y toma delicadamente con sus tenazas un delgado cabello blanco que se encontraba cerca de sus labios"

Tigresa: "un poco nerviosa" eso… es que verán…. Yo…

Víbora: Tigresa y Po son novios "sonríe muy emocionada"

Tigresa: "un poco apenada y sonrojada pero sonriendo mirando a Po" si… amo a Po y él me ama a mi…

Mono, mantis y Grulla: "abriendo sus bocas y abriendo bien grandes los ojos" no… puede… ser…

Víbora: pues créanlo yo lo vi todo pero… ¿ahora que van a hacer? ¿Piensan tener hijos?...

Po: "petrificado y muy sorprendido que hasta tira el cucharon con el que estaba preparando los fideos" hi… ¿hijos? "su cara se torna roja mientras voltea a ver a Tigresa"

Tigresa: "igual de sonrojada pero más relajada" si tu quieres amor mío yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo… tengamos a nuestro hijo "le sonríe con la mirada resplandeciente como si hubieran miles de estrellas en sus ojos"

Po: de… de acuerdo amor entonces tengamos a nuestro hijo… nada me haría más feliz que eso "se acerco y sirvió los cuencos con fideos pero a tigresa le agrego algo de jengibre por lo cual tenía un sabor muy especial, tan dulce como el amor que sentía por ella"

Esa noche dejaron a Po y a Tigresa solos en el área de dormitorios y los 5 furiosos durmieron en el área de maestros junto con el maestro Shifu quien ya sabía lo que había sucedido ya que lo había visto todo desde la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio y no pudo más que sentirse feliz

Po: bueno amor esto es lo que queríamos así que… "se empezó a sonrojar bastante mientras miraba un poco nervioso a tigresa"

Tigresa: tranquilo mi osito "lo miro de una manera muy sensual mientras se acercaba a él" no seas tímido "le dijo con un tono suave para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrarle" yo no muerdo…

Finalmente paso lo que tenía que pasar y pasaron 9 tediosos meses en que Po cuidaba en exceso a su amada Tigresa mimándola y cumpliendo todos sus "antojitos" como un buen padre hasta que llegaron casi a los 9 meses

Po: vamos tranquila amor… "sujetaba la espalda de tigresa mientras ella se encontraba con las piernas abiertas mientras su vientre de gran tamaño dejaba ver que tenía más de 1 hijo en su interior"

Tigresa: estoy… tranquila amor… "empezó a pujar cada vez mas fuerte mientras empezaba a nacer su primer hijo y nada tardado sintió venir a su segundo bebe el cual nació con gran facilidad"

Po: mira mi amor… son nuestros hijos… "los contemplaba con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Mono y víbora los dejaban limpios y cortaban su cordón umbilical para luego envolverlos en una toalla limpia"

Mono: felicidades son una niña y un panda "sonriendo alegremente se los entrego a tigresa"

Víbora: son hermosos tigresa felicidades "sonríe viendo a los pequeños"

Mantis: si son bellísimos "sonriendo mientras observa a Po, Tigresa y sus hijos"

Grulla: si son muy tiernos espero poder algún día ser tan feliz como ustedes lo son ahora "sonriendo serenamente mientras observa a los bebes"

Shifu: "sonriendo sin decir una palabra mientras ve a sus nietos" (felicidades hija mía… Po… espero que siempre sean muy felices) "sin percatarse se le escapa una lagrima de felicidad"

Tigresa: "aun cansada por todo el esfuerzo pero muy feliz de poder ver a sus hijos" oh son muy hermosos verdad Po…

Po: lo son querida, lo son… "mira tiernamente a tigresa para luego ambos mirar a sus hijos" y ¿cómo se van a llamar amor?

Tigresa: estaba pensando en Po y Tigresa jeje ¿Qué te parece?

Po: pero… no quiero que los niños se burlen de él en la escuela mi nombre es un tanto… ridículo…

Tigresa: si es bastante ridículo… "lo mira de manera fría" pero… a mí me gusta y a alguien le parecerá lindo algún día encontrara su felicidad igual que tu y yo mi osito "lo mira cariñosamente y casi se dan otro beso pero se detienen ante la presencia de los demás furiosos y Shifu" bueno y ¿qué dices de nuestra hija?

Po: digo que se ve ¡barbará! Seguro será tan fuerte como tu amor pero espero no sea tan fría porque si no me volverán loco "se ríe sonoramente por unos segundos" los 2 son hermosos y fueron productos de nuestro amor

Tigresa y Po se miran fijamente y se besan con mucho amor sin importarles que los demás estén presentes mientras empezaba a asomarse el sol para iluminar un nuevo y maravilloso día feliz para todos en el templo de jade esperando que el futuro sea brillante y tranquilo para ellos y sus hijos.

FIN


	2. Agradecimiento

Hola, escribo esto especialmente para agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi historia, me gustaría haberla hecho más larga, más interesante pero no tengo tanta experiencia como quisiera y aunque digan que esta bien, interesante, y otras cosas, yo se que no es perfecta ya que soy humano y por lo tanto no puedo hacer cosas perfectas. En fin los invito a seguir leyendo mis historias y a dejar comentarios, si se que muchos no los dejan por muchas razones pero piensen en que los escritores que escriben en esta gran pagina para ustedes los lectores, solo esperamos palabras de aliento porque se siente feo cuando te ignoran. Por eso pido muy humildemente tomense unos segundos, un minuto, lo que quieran para dar su opinion, ya sea que les gustara o que sintieran que algo le falta, cosas que se puedan mejorar, entre otras cosas. Piensenlo. Muchas gracias nuevamente por su tiempo y sus comentarios hacía esta historia. Hasta otra historia.


End file.
